


if heroes fall

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: things i started and never touched again [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Secret Identities, you're annabeth babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: Annabeth Chase has lost everything. Grey Owl has nothing to lose.Except Tidal Wave.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: things i started and never touched again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776319





	if heroes fall

“Grey, you can’t just go off and do this on your own.”

“Try and stop me,” you reply, brushing past Tidal Wave and storming off. He follows you as you hop to the next roof and continue in the direction of the warehouse.

“This lady is dangerous, Grey. You could get seriously hurt,” he says, grabbing your arm to make you face him. He stares at you with those hazel eyes of his, silently pleading with you to just wait so you don’t get yourself hurt. You sigh, giving in and sitting down on the roof, letting you legs dangle over the edge as you bury your face in your hands.

“I hate it when you’re right,” you mutter, your voice muffled by your hands. 

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t happen often anyway.” You chuckle halfheartedly, appreciating the fact that he’s trying to make you smile. “But you can’t just run off like that and expect to be able to do this by yourself. We’re a team for a reason. We figured out where her hideout is together, and we’re going to take her out together.”

You sigh and lift your head to look at him. “You don’t get it, Ty. This is the woman who killed my mom. I need to do this and get justice—”

“You want to get revenge,” Tidal Wave says, cutting you off. “You want revenge for you mother’s death, and I get that. How do you think I felt when my dad died?”

“Ugh,” you groan, slapping a hand to your forehead. “I’m so insensitive sometimes.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I get it."


End file.
